It is the object of this invention to make it easier for people who live in apartment complexes to do their laundry, whether on the apartment premises or at a laundromat. This object is accomplished, as noted above, by providing a spherically-shaped laundry basket which is designed to be pulled rather than lifted, as is the case with a typical laundry basket. Further, because of its spherical shape, the basket can be pulled up and down stairs as easily as it can be pulled along a floor. Also, the basket's pull strap is helpful to mothers with toddlers because the mother can hold the child in one hand and with the other hand pull her laundry basket. Additionally, the basket is clearly beneficial to people with back problems since pulling is less strenuous than lifting.